Sebastián Castro Saavedra
) |lugar_nacimiento = Caleta Olivia, Santa Cruz, Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Julio de 2011 |ocupacion = Periodista deportivo, músico, locutor y actor de doblaje |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Sebastián Castro Saavedra es un periodista deprotivo,músico , locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Actualmente es la voz de Disney Junior Latinoamérica. Inicio su carrera de doblaje en Julio del año 2011 dandole la voz a Mike de LA Ink. Nota: su voz se puede confundir con los actores Martín Gopar y Diego Brizzi. thumb|right|335 px|Sebastián en el programa Dale Ale! de [[Alejandro Graue.]] thumb|335 px|Sebastián con Jackson de [[Mi gato endemoniado.]] Filmografia Películas James Franco * Tercera persona - Rick (2013) (2° Versión) * About Cherry - Frances (2012) * Eames: The Architect & The Painter - Narración (2011) John Leguizamo * John Wick - Aureilo (2014) * Spawn - Clown / Violator (1997) argentino Michael Peña *End of Watch - Oficial Mike Zavala (2012) *Babel - John (2006) Max Minghella *La última noche de la humanidad - Ben (2011) *Diez años después - AJ (2011) Jet Li *Los indestructibles 3 - Yin Yang (2014) *Los indestructibles 2 - Yin Yang (2012) *Danny the Dog - Danny (2005) Paul Rudd *All is Bright - Rene (2013) *Nunca podría ser tuya - Adam Pearl (2007) Josh Duhamel *Un lugar secreto - Alex (2013) *Fuego con fuego - Jeremy Coleman (2012) Mario Van Peebles * Valentine's day - Jack Valentine (1998) * Stag - Michael Barnes - (1997) Mark Ruffalo *Gracias por compartir - Adama (2013) *Infinitely Polar Bear-Cameron Stuart (2014) Otros *Supremacía robot - Sean Flynn (Callan McAuliffe) (2014) *A Son's Promise - Wayne O' Kelley (David Andrews) (1990) *Kickboxer 2 - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchel) (1991) *Kuffs - George Kuffs (Christian Slater) (1992) *Love Bites - Dwight Putnam (Roger Rose) (1993) *Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang (Robin Shou)(1995)(Redoblaje) *Suicide Kings - Brett Campbell (Jay Mohr) (1997) *Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales *Joyride - Sherrif Cork (kenn Norman) (1997) *Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Voces adicionales (1999) *Josie y las melódicas - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) (2001) *El crucero de las locas - Ron (Zen Gesner) (2002) *Roger Dodger - Roger Swanson (Campbell Scott) (2002) *Bootmen - Sean Odken (Adam Garcia) (2000) *Mar abierto - Daniel (Daniel Travis) (2003) *Brigada 49 - Ray Gauquin (Balthazar Getty) (2004) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Harold Lee (John Cho) (2004) *Capote - Perry Smith (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2005) *Guardianes de altamar - Carl Billings (Omari Hardwick) (2006) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Wang (Paul Hansen Kim) (2006) *Gray Matters - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2006) *Extreme Movie - Fred (Michael Cera) (2008) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Mike Cassidy (Andrew W. Walker) (2008) *A beautiful life - Henry (Ronnie Gene Blevins) (2008) *Daybreakers - Christopher Caruso (Vince Colosimo) (2009) *Made for each other - Mack´s assistance (Debargo Sanyal) (2009) *The Revenant - Joey (Chris Wylde) (2009) *The Fighter - Voces adicionales (MovieCity) (2010) *Casino Jack - Kevin (John David Whalen) (2010) *Encuentro explosivo - Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) (MovieCity) (2010) *The Dry Land - Raymond Gonzales (Wilmer Valderrama) (2010) *Limitless - Vernon (Johnny Whitworth) (MovieCity) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Ben (Max Minghella) (MovieCity) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Theo Marchand (Pierre Boulanger) (MovieCity) (2011) *The Mechanic - Sebastian (David Leitch) (Moviecity) (2011) *Abduction - Nathan Harper/Price (Taylor Lautner) (Moviecity) (2011) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Luis XIII de Francia (Freddie Fox) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Peter Aitken (Christopher Denham) (2011) *The Music Never Stopped - Gabriel Sawyer (Lou Taylor Pucci) (2011) *The Trouble with Bliss - Morris Bliss (Michael C. Hall) (2011) *Tactical Force - Kenny (Michael Eklund) (2011) *Wuthering Heights - Mr Hearnshaw (Paul Hilton) (2011) *Grave encounters - Lance Preston (Sean Rogerson) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Travis (Tony Oller) (2011) *Haywire - Kenneth (Ewan McGregor) (2011) *The Day - Jefe (Shimon Moore) / Insertos (2011) *Como caído del cielo (2011) - Voces Adicionales *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Danger d' Amo/ Time Keeper (Jeremy Piven) (2011) *Hannah's Law - Lockwood (Billy Zane) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Voces adicionales (Lionsgate) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Michael Perry (Oscar Isaac) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Skillz (Will McCormack) (2012) *Strawberry Summer - Jason Keith (Trevor Donovan) (2012) *De Roma con amor - Michelangelo (Flavio Parenti) (2012) *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Fang (Norm Mc Donald) (2012) *The magic of Belle Isle - Henry ( Kenan Thompson) (2012) *Brake - Camionero (Bobby Tomberlin) (2012) *Búsqueda implacable 2 - Insertos (2012) *Matchmaker Santa - Dean Ford (Adam Mayfield) (2012) *A suprema felicidade - Paulo (2012) *Bachelorette - Joe (Kyle Bornheimer) (2012) *Hit and Run - Allen (Ryan Hansen) (2012) *Lazos perversos - Pitts (Lucas Till) (2012) *End of Watch - Oficial Mike Zavala (Michael Peña) (2012) *Escala - Vlad (Christopher Wolfe) (2012) *Educando a mamá - Emile (Russell Peters) (2012) *Hitchcock - Lew Wasserman (Michael Stuhlbarg) (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) (2012) (Lionsgate) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Holden Hammersmith (Casey Graf) (2012) *Jugando por amor - Carl (Dennis Quaid) (2012) *An Officer and a Murderer - Detective Nick Gallagher (Rossif Sutherland) (2012) *En busca de un sueño - Voces adicionales (2012) *Filly Brown - DJ Santa (Braxton Millz) (2012) *El ejecutor - Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Adam (Mark Ruffalo) (2012) *A Christmas Story 2 - Flick (David W. Thompson) (2012) *About Cherry - Frances (James Franco) (2012) *Vamps - Joey Van Helsing (Dan Stevens) (2012) *The Cold Light of Day - Will Shaw (Henry Cavill) (2012) *Playing Father - Clay Allen (Eddie Cibrian) (2013) *Oficial caído - Det. David 'Cal' Callahan (Stephen Dorff) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Oficial Marvin (James MacDonald) (2013) *Lazos perversos - Pitts (Lucas Till) (2013) *The East - Doc (Toby Kebbell) (2013) *Baggage Claim - Langston Jefferson Battle III (Taye Diggs) (2013) *Odd Thomas: El hechicero del diablo - Odd Thomas (Anton Yelchin) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) (2013) *The Butler - John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) (2013) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Langston Jefferson Battle III (Taye Diggs) (2013) *Hell Baby - Jack (Rob Corddry) (2013) *Yo, Frankenstein - Gideon (Jai Courtney) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Voces adicionales (2014) *Chef a domicilio - Marvin (Robert Downey Jr.) (2014) Series de TV * Entre Caníbales - Rafael Valmora (Joaquín Furriel) Versión al Neutro * American Chopper - Brendon (2003-2012) * Weeds - Dean Hodes (Andy Milder) (2005) * Parental Control - Voces diversas (2005-presente) * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces Adicionales (2005-presente) * L.A. INK - Mike Von Drachenberg (2007-presente) * Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales (2008-2013) * Paradise Café - Tai (Halaifinoua Finau) (2009) * The Walking Dead - Insertos (2010) / Gleen Rhee (segunda voz) (Steven Yeun) (2012-presente) * Mi gato endemoniado - Jackson Galaxy (2011-presente) * Being Human (2011) - Aidan Waite (Sam Witwer) (2011-presente) * Boss - Sam Miller (Troy Garity) (2011-2012) * Slide - Luke Callagher (Brenton Thwaites) (2011) * Once Upon a Time - Sean Herman / Príncipe Thomas (Tim Phillips) (2011-2012) * Supah Ninjas - DJ Cabeza de Elefante (Nigahiga) (2011) * Megafábricas - Voces adicionales (2011-presente) * Justified - Delroy (William Mapother) (2012) * Excavadores de tesoros - Narracion (2012-presente) * Last Resort - Paul Wells (Jay Hernandez) (2012-2013) * Un papá en apuros - Ricky Adams (James Maslow) (2012-2014) * Las aventuras de Merlín - Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (segunda voz) (Bradley James) (2012) * World Without End - Godwyn (Rupert Evans) (2012) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Sam (Nahom Kassa) (2012-presente) * Los '80s - Voces adicionales (2013-presente) * The Bridge - Voces adicionales (2013-presente) * Crash & Bernstein - Ronald (Ron Funches) (2013) * Los demonios de Da Vinci - Francesco Pazzi (Elliot Levey) * Impractical Jokers - Joseph "Joe" Gatto (2ª voz) * Kirby Buckets - Patán * Mar de monstruos horripilantes - Narración * Al estilo de Candice - Steve Duncan * 72 horas - Ryno Templeton * Millonario encubierto - Narracion * Hombres de madera - Narracion * Summer in transylvania - Igor * Chocofantasy - Tom * Iron Curtain - Narrador * El mundo después de los dinosaurios - Narrador * Enigmas médicos Documentales *Alienígenas ancestrales - Giorgio A. Tsoukolas *The Cove Series y Peliculas animadas * Los Vengadores Unidos - Mojo (Episodio 18) * El inigualable Hombre Araña - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) * Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Bash (2012-presente) * Iggly Arbuckle - Ro Bear * Seefood - Spock * Doctora Juguetes -Teddy/lenny * Motorcity - Duke * Cinderella 3D - Prícipe Vladimir * Bajoterra- Mr. Saturday * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Bill Clave * Miles del mañana - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Delsin Rowe * Knack - Viktor * Book of Potion (Sony Computer Entertainment) * Heroes of the Storm - Jim Raynor (Blizzard Entertainment) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Ashton Kutcher / Max Greenfield / Tyler Posey *Kids' Choice Awards 2013 Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Media Pro Com *Gapsa *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Magma Productora *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Peak Studio *Waira Studio *Caja de Ruidos * Naranja Estudio Enlaces externos * Canal de Youtube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Colaboradores